woreldfandomcom-20200215-history
Formless: The Enticement
Formless the Enticement What is this about? Simply put, about the ultimate shapeshifters, who arent tied to any one form, or to animals alone but who come to take on any number of traits. The gorgons, chimeras, sphinxes of old appear to be what might of been Formless. Unbound to any one form, and thus free to try and mix and match as it were. Formless tended to start as changing breeds, skinthieves or even body thieves in search of immortality, before they discovered they were truly capable of becoming something more. The Enticement - But what about the Enticement part? Simply put, the mental changes over time are enormous. And the act of this shapeshifting itself, of moving beyond, feels good. To change skin, to create new identities out of nothing, to potentially be immortal. At the same time, several forms dont even have brains or an equivalent structure, and the changes to the soul are truly beyond knowing to allow it and thus the more powerful or exotic the shapechange the more bizzare or insane the person. Of those who know of the formless, incredably rare as they are, it is often suspected the ultimate fate is becoming a primal monster, or an inanimate object (some suspect to be partially behind the legend of sentient weapons) as the enticement seeks ever more exotic forms to feed the need. The Gift - Sure its an enticement, but its also extremely convient. The ability to change forms? Who wouldnt want that? Ultimately the enhancement and furtherence of Gift is typically geared towards one type of change to a Formless, and it can cause sanity loss unfortunately. That said most Formless toy with other Gifts, or Aspects but tend to focus in 1. This is reflected in-game by the favored aspect having a slightly lower exp cost. Seekers of the Extinct, focus on thier animal forms almost exclusively, being able to mix and match traits of animal shifting but also shift into forms of creatures recently extinct - killed by mankind. (Last million years or so) thus enabling them to become Wooly Mammoths and Sabre Tooth Tigers, amongst larger elephant forms. For some reason trying to do so to animals further and further back is a cause of extreme detriment to thier sanity, and very often results in them serving an eldritch thing. This aspect is also used for the mixing and matching of animal forms, enabling creatures like a Sphinx. Masters of the Secret Form, focus on the purity of the shifting aspect and expanding the repoitoire to hidden monsters, spirits, even ghosts. Over time they manage to become potentially some of the most monsterous things to walk the line, combining abilities, and eventually gaining the mind of the monster. It is strongly suspected several of the horrors faught against are really Masters of the Secret form, who in the end became these creatures. It is sanity taxing. The Unshaped, seek the most bizzare and crazed of forms using thier abilities to turn into inanimate objects, plants, fungi...or even some say strains of bacteria. They are the ultimate survivors, but they are also....they tend to go insane in a few years. Some proclaim they actively seek ways and means to say launch themsleves into space, venture into the underworld. Body Dancers, are the most infamous. The ultimate in moles capable of changing thier face, voice, gender, hair color, skin color. The Doppelgangers of myth were likely these, they somehow manage to extract things from victims akin to a vampire. They tend to be the most sane of any of the Formless. Questors of the Perfect Shape, are very different and far more subtle, in some ways the archetypical mad scientist for they focus the ability to change and shift not externally but inside of themsleves, say replacing all thier blood with a home engineered substitute that they can cause to explode, or altering thier internal body chemistry to give them all sorts of hidden weapons like corrosive spittle. Category:Other House Rules of note Category:Lore Category:Extra Classes